Aventures Spin-of - Les Joyaux Maudits
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Alors que Théo, Shin, Bob et Grunlek sont prisonniers dans les catacombes de la Vieille Tour, ailleurs, à plusieurs milliers de lieues de là, une jeune meurtrière en série tombe par hasard sur un groupe d'aventuriers à la recherche d'une couronne magique capable de modeler la réalité. Une nouvelle quête commence à travers les terres mystérieuses du Cratère.
1. Préface

**BON-SWAR !**

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction, comme je vous l'avais promis. Elle vient s'inscrire dans la ronde des fanfictions à chapitre, ce qui nous donne donc actuellement :

 _Royaume en Perdition – Le Survivant de l'Enfer – Apprentie Pyro-Barbare – Sang Royal – Aventures Spin-of : Les Joyaux Maudits_

Keskessé ? _Aventures : Les Joyaux Maudits_ se passe dans l'univers d'Aventures, dans la même région... Mais pas avec les mêmes personnages. C'est en quelques sortes un spin-of de l'aventure officielle, avec un tout nouveau groupe, une toute nouvelle quête et pas mal de nouveau truc. L'histoire commence à partir du moment où Théo, Shin, Grunlek et Bob sont prisonniers dans la Vieille Tour. Vlad' est donc toujours présent, et la montagne de la Cité des Merveilles ne s'est pas encore effondrée. Globalement, il n'y aura pas réellement de lien entre les deux histoires, sauf quelques événements importants qui vont impacter sur les relations entre le groupe et son environnement.

Dans ce nouveau groupe, nous verrons évoluer cinq personnages. Ils ont des fiches personnages, puisque cette fanfic se fera avec des lancers de dès qui impacteront le scénario. Tous ces lancers de dès se trouveront en bas des chapitres :D Si vous voulez les fiches, envoyez moi un petit MP, je ne mords pas. En attendant, voici un petit récapitulatif.

\- **Gabrielle « Gaby » Pomipith :** C'est une jeune humaine, de 19 ans, meurtrière en série. Elle ne vit que pour se venger, ce qu'elle a omis de préciser à ses compagnons. Mais se venger de qui ? Et pourquoi ? Elle reste très mystérieuse, n'agit que pour elle même, ce qui fait qu'elle reste très dangereuse pour les autres.

\- **Gimlöm Dolgarond :** C'est un Nain un peu bourru, arbalétrier et ingénieur. Il a le sang chaud, s'emportant très facilement à la moindre chose qui va de travers. Il ne vit que pour rendre fier Goldur, le Dieu-Guerrier Nain, et n'hésite pas à foncer tête baissée dans les combats. Son franc-parler est un avantage et un inconvénient, il n'en reste pas moins un compagnon fidèle et prêt à tout pour se battre.

\- **Mäw Koubrog :** Orque qui a rejoint le groupe pour purger sa pénitence, après avoir commis une faute grave auprès de son clan, c'est un grand gaillard de plus de deux mètres de haut, qui manie les armes lourdes et est un habitué des champs de batailles. Il ne parle pas très bien l'humain, mais essaye au mieux de se faire comprendre. C'est une force tranquille en temps normal mais qui peut devenir une machine à tuer quand on le lance. Il attaque toujours en première ligne.

 **\- Harold le Fier :** Vieux demi-élémentaire d'air, il est le plus sage et érudit du groupe. Il aide au mieux ses compagnons et les protège, parfois un peu trop. Tous le respectent, ayant eu une existence un peu cahotique. Son don est influencé par ses sentiments, il a encore du mal à contrôler le vent. Il peut créer de véritable tempêtes s'il est en colère. Sous ses allures de vieillard, il reste un adversaire redoutable qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer.

 **\- Basil Relonor :** Elfe noir druide très énigmatique, il est toujours accompagné de ses deux loups, qu'il respecte plus que les personnes qui l'entourent. C'est aussi un invocateur, capable de recourir à la magie noir. Il reste cependant très discret et n'accorde sa confiance qu'à une poignée de personnes, dont ses compagnons. Méfiez vous cependant, un loup ne dort toujours que d'un œil, et les lourds secrets qu'il cache pourraient bien modifier le cours des événements.

Voilà :3 Il est temps de vous laisser découvrir le prologue ! Mais avant, le petit disclaimer qui va bien.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri. Les personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent entièrement, merci de demander la permission si vous souhaitez les utiliser. Certains personnages pouvant apparaître sont eux la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn ou Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'encourager ! Bisouilles à tous, le prologue est dans le chapitre suivant :D


	2. Prologue : Premier contact

**AVENTURES SPIN-OF : LES JOYAUX MAUDITS**

 **PROLOGUE : PREMIER CONTACT**

Le corps sans vie d'un guerrier tomba lourdement au sol, dans une ruelle mal éclairée de Lenkara, la capitale du royaume de l'Ouest. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, son sang se déversa sur les pavés froids alors que son visage se figeait à jamais, dans une expression horrifiée. Une forme humaine se laissa glisser le long d'une gouttière, silencieuse. Elle arracha la flèche plantée dans la jugulaire de sa proie d'un coup sec, avant de la ranger avec les autres dans son carquois. Elle retira le haut de l'armure de plates de sa victime, arracha sa bourse, un bout de papier dépassant de son pantalon, et quitta la rue à pas feutrés, abandonnant le cadavre encore chaud aux rats, qui sortaient déjà des bas-fonds, intéréssés par la chair fraîche. L'assassin retira sa capuche, dévoilant une chevelure brune assez courte mais très dense. Un sourire satisfait tira les traits de son visage enfantin avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre par la fenêtre ouverte d'une maison abandonnée. Elle monta dans le grenier, où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires, rangées dans un coin. Elle attrapa un calepin et raya un nom d'une longue liste.

« Plus que douze, murmura t-elle. »

Cette jeune femme se nommait Gabrielle Pomipith, plus connue sous le surnom de Gaby la Fourbe dans le milieu où elle exerçait. C'était une ancienne voleuse, reconvertie en tueuse en série suite à de nombreux problèmes tout au long de son adolescence, mais elle le vivait plutôt bien. C'était une solitaire, seule sa survie la préoccupait, tout le reste ne représentait que des détails. Elle attrapa son sac et escalada la fenêtre du grenier. Les gardes ne tarderaient plus à trouver le corps maintenant, il fallait qu'elle quitte cette ville au plus vite. Elle se mit à arpenter les rues sombres, collée aux murs pour ne pas être repérée. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas sortir par la grande porte, elle avait préparé un passage la veille, dans une barrière qu'elle avait brisé. (1) Alors qu'elle s'approchait, un hurlement de terreur retentit dans la ville silencieuse, de femme. Déconcentrée, elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment une armada de gardes, s'approchant dans sa direction.

Elle plongea derrière un bâtiment et se colla contre le mur, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, tout allait bien se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle avait de l'expérience, elle devait juste s'en convaincre. Les gardes passèrent devant elle. L'un d'eux se figea, elle retint sa respiration. (2) Le garde finit par hausser les épaules et poursuivit son chemin, au grand soulagement de Gaby qui poursuivit son chemin, accélérant sensiblement le pas. Elle atteignit finalement la barrière piégée par ses soins. Elle poussa le mécanisme et passa de l'autre côté. A partir de ce moment, elle se mit à courir, à en perdre haleine, à travers la forêt, alors que derrière elle, la ville toute entière donnait l'alerte, hurlant à l'assassinat.

Elle s'arrêta après une heure et demie de fuite. L'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever, et elle était épuisée. Elle guetta la cime des arbres, avant d'en choisir un, suffisamment haut pour la camoufler. (3) Elle commença à escalader le tronc et vint se poser sur une des branches les plus hautes. Elle s'attacha à la branche à l'aide de sa ceinture, pour éviter de tomber, et elle s'endormit paisiblement, à l'abri des regards et de la garde à ses trousses.

« Gimlöm, voyons, cher ami, cessez de vous mettre dans des états pareil, ce n'est qu'une charrette ! Nous en trouverons une autre à la prochaine ville.

\- On m'a arnaqué ! Ce vendeur m'avait dit qu'elle était neuve, et regarde ça ! La roue droite est morte, la gauche menache de lâcher. Même les chevaux en ont peur, t'as bien vu comment Durwä s'est cabré quand j'ai essayé de l'atteler ! »

Gaby ouvrit un œil, réveillée par des voix provenant sous l'arbre. Elle écarta légèrement les branches, et apperçut deux personnes, en bas. Un nain, le dénommé Gimlöm, penché au dessus d'une charrette en bien triste état, et un mage, essayant de le raisonner mais n'osant pas intervenir, un peu en arrière. (4) Les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas remarqué, une chance pour elle, qui ne savait pas s'ils étaient des alliés potentiels ou des ennemis.

Le nain semblait fermement décidé à réparer sa charrette. Il avait sorti une corde, une hache et avait coupé des morceaux de bois dans un arbre non loin de là. (5) D'un coup sec, il réemboîta la roue dans sa structure, et, à l'aide de la corde et des morceaux de bois, il la fixa définitivement. Le mage s'impatientait, faisant les cent pas autour de ce qui était de toute évidence son ami. Gaby trouvait ça très curieux. Il était assez rare de voir des nains dans le Cratère, encore plus dans les terres de l'ouest, eux qui préféraient habituellement les montagnes froides du Nord. Le fait qu'il voyageait avec un mage était lui aussi étonnant, les nains n'ayant aucune affinité avec la magie.

Quelque chose bougea dans les buissons, très imposant. (6) En se penchant, Gabrielle perdit l'équilibre. Elle chuta de sa branche, uniquement retenue par sa ceinture. Elle se débattit dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, puis la lanière de cuir céda. (7) Le mage réagit au quart de tour. Une mini-tornade se forma autour de lui et se dirigea dans la direction de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de s'écraser au sol lourdement. Découverte, paniquée, elle tenta de fuir. Elle se cogna contre une masse humanoïde, bien plus grande qu'elle.

« Mäw frapper ? Interrogea la créature, que Gaby identifia rapidement comme étant un orque.

\- Non Mäw, répondit fermement le mage, tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises cette semaine. Mademoiselle ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Je me nomme Harold le Fier, demi-élémentaire et mage de l'air, et voici mes compagnons de voyage, Gimlöm Dolgarond, arbalétrier et ingénieur, et Mäw Koubrog, fier guerrier orque, nous sommes des aventuriers. Quel est votre nom ? Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

L'orque avait patienté pendant que le mage faisait son speech. Il pointa une direction, vers le sud et prit la parole d'une voix forte et rauque.

« Mäw avoir trouver chevaux. Mäw propose d'aller chercher chevaux.

\- Tout de suite Mäw, répondit Harold. Gimlöm, accompagnez-le s'il vous plaît, je vais m'entretenir avec notre invitée. »

Gaby dévisagea le demi-élémentaire de bas en haut, méfiante. Il était âgé, facilement la soixantaine, habillé d'une longue robe blanche, un bâton finement taillé à la main, couvert de symboles étranges. Le nain la frôla sans un mot, lui lançant un regard sombre avant de suivre l'orque à travers les buissons. Harold s'installa sur un rocher, la jeune femme décida de lui faire face, ne voyant pas en lui une menace immédiate.

« Beaucoup de personnes auraient fui en voyant un orque débarquer de nulle part. Vous êtes courageuse.

\- J'en ai vu d'autres, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là haut ?

\- Je dormais. J'ai eu une nuit compliquée. »

Harold fronça les sourcils face à l'absence de réponse à sa première question, mais n'insista pas. Il se mit à sourire.

« Nous de même. Nous avons eu des problèmes dans la ville que nous venons de quitter, nous avons du fuir en pleine nuit avec cette charrette brisée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien figurez-vous qu'il y a eu un meurtre dans la ville ! Mais comme réfléchir est trop demandé aux gardes, ce sont les étrangers que l'on accuse les premiers. Nous étions poursuivi par la garde il y a encore quelques heures. J'ai bien cru que nous allions y rester cette fois-ci. Et vous ? Vous venez également de la ville pas vrai ?

\- Même raison, répondit-elle rapidement, préférant mettre un terme à la conversation.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez nous accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Nous allons à Mirage, pour des affaires. Il paraît qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'événements étranges ces derniers-temps, nous essayons d'éclaircir ces mystères. »

Elle plissa les yeux. Un groupe pourrait lui être utile. Pas besoin de chercher à manger, la garanti de voyager en sécurité... Et Mirage était la ville où se trouvait l'une de ses cibles. Bien que solitaire de nature, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Je veux bien. Mais si vous vous faites tuer, ne venez pas pleurer.

\- C'est entendu. »

Gimlöm et Mäw revinrent dans leur direction, tirant un poney pie et un cheval blanc, avec une unique tâche blanche à l'oeil droit, qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs, à en juger son poil terne et une légère boîterie à la patte gauche. Le nain jeta un regard méfiant à la fille, plissant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore là ? … Harold, tu ne lui a pas dit de venir avec nous quand même ?! Enfin... Tu... Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas lui... C'est une humaine !

\- Et alors ? répondit Gaby sur le ton de la provocation. T'es un nain et je t'ai pas critiqué parce que t'es petit à ce que je sache. C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- … Bigre de... Je vais me la faire ! »

Il sortit une hache et se dirigea dans sa direction mais fut arrêté par Mäw, qui le souleva du sol d'une main, le laissant s'agiter dans le vide en grognant. Il finit par consentir à ranger son arme et croisa les bras, boudant. L'orque le reposa à terre.

« Excusez Gimlöm mademoiselle, il a un peu le sang chaud. Mais il n'est pas méchant.

\- Elle monte pas sur mon cheval, grogna le nain, en grimpant sur sa monture, la lançant au trot. »

Harold poussa un soupir las, avant de grimper sur son propre cheval. (8) Il tendit la main à Gaby, qui s'en saisit, mais glissa, tombant sur le dos sous le regard moqueur de Gimlöm qui avait suivi toute la scène de loin. Mäw la souleva et la mit en selle, et le groupe put se mettre en marche. L'orque étant très imposant, il marchait à l'arrière. C'est le moment que choisit Gabrielle pour poser quelques questions. Partir avec des inconnus était une chose, mais savoir pourquoi ils fuyaient en était une autre.

« Vous dites que vous allez à Mirage pour des affaires ? Quelles genres d'affaires ?

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un artefact très puissant. C'est une couronne en gemmes de pouvoir, capable, selon la légende, de changer le monde, son quotidien, selon les volontés de son créateur. Le Roi nous a demandé de le retrouver pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Un de nos amis est déjà parti avec deux jours d'avance. Nous avons découvert un indice important dans la Capitale, et il connaissait quelqu'un à Mirage capable de nous aider. »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Un artefact de ce genre devait valoir une véritable fortune. Elle se mordit la lèvre en imaginant tout l'or qu'elle pourrait rapporter. Ces aventuriers ne semblaient pas très... intelligents. Si elle arrivait à leur subtiliser, elle pourrait s'assurer une retraite tranquille et l'assouvissement de sa vengeance.

« Bon, écoutez. Si vous avez besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaires, je pourrais bien vous être utile. Je manie les armes, l'arc, je sais crocheter des serrures, désamorcer des pièges, je suis sûre que je pourrais vous être utile.

\- Que désirez vous en échange ? Demanda le mage, ayant bien cerné les intérêts.

\- Dix pourcent sur la récompense, ça me suffira.

\- Bien, ça me semble honnête. »

Elle s'imaginait déjà entouré d'or, un peuple à ses pieds. Oui, c'était un plan infaillible. Restez juste à garder ces abrutis en vie pour l'y conduire.

« Et qui est-ce qu'on doit retrouver à Mirage ? Demanda t-elle, faisant mine de s'y intéresser. »

Le mage sourit, puis se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Il se nomme Basil Relonor. C'est un elfe noir. Il est un peu étrange ce garçon, mais toujours prêt à aider.

\- Etrange comment ?

\- C'est un druide, il passe plus de temps avec ses loups et son cheval qu'avec nous... Ne vous attendez pas à un moulin à paroles comme Gimlöm, il est très calme.

\- J'ai tout entendu ! Cria le nain à l'avant. »

Gaby pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. C'était bien mystérieux tout ça. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, s'installa plus confortablement sur le cheval et se mit à somnoler. La route allait être longue, et elle voulait être au maximum de ses capacités pour agir en temps voulu.

* * *

(1) Test de perception pour Gaby (physique + discrétion) : 91/85

(2) Test de perception pour le garde : 66/40

(3) Test de physique pour Gaby : 08/65

(4) Test de discrétion pour Gaby (physique + discrétion) : 64/85

(5) Test d'artisanat pour Gimlöm (physique + artisanat) : 29/90

(6) Test de perception pour Gaby : 98/85

(7) Test de magie pour le mage : 01/90

(8) Test de physique pour Gaby : 66/65

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce petit prologue vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous fait des bisouilles, on se retrouve très vite pour Royaume en Perdition :D A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre 1 : Un pas en arrière

_BON-SWAR ! Et nous sommes partis pour le premier chapitre de ce spin-of, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Misstykata, dry1410 et Yuma Kurotsoki pour les reviews, c'est sympa :D_

 **CHAPITRE 1 : UN PAS EN ARRIERE**

Gabrielle s'éveilla doucement lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil illuminèrent son visage, à travers l'épaisse végétation au dessus de leur tête. Elle croisa le regard de Mäw, l'orque, assis sur un rocher non loin d'elle, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, la dévisageant intensément. Mal à l'aise, elle finit par détourner le regard. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les orques, quoiqu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Leur réputation les précédaient et ceux, depuis bien longtemps. Elle était de toute évidence la seule réveillée. Le nain ronflait fortement, utilisant sa hache comme oreiller. Le mage était lui agité. Ses paupières s'agitaient rapidement, il était apparemment en plein rêve.

Elle se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. L'orque la dévisageait toujours, c'est pourquoi elle décida de s'éloigner un peu de lui. Elle se dirigea vers un buisson et se mit à y chercher des baies. (1) Elle en trouva sans trop de mal, comestibles qui plus est. La jeune femme les plaça dans sa sacoche. Quand un bruit attira son attention. Un gros lapin venait de sortir du fourré. Lentement, elle dégaina son arc et banda une flèche. (2) Elle rata sa cible de peu. C'était sans compter sur l'orque, qui déboula derrière elle en hurlant, la bousculant au passage. (3) Il plongea sur l'animal, le plaquant au sol d'une main habile. Le lapin poussa un hurlement, mais une hache vint s'abattre violemment sur lui, le coupant en deux. Gaby en resta bouche bée.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu l'as massacré, il reste plus rien à en tirer !

\- Mäw être meilleur chasseur que toi. Toi jalouse. »

Il récupéra sa proie, et croqua dedans à crû, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à l'archère. C'était un monstre, un barbare sans cœur. Le hurlement guerrier avait réveillé le mage. Harold était assis sur sa couchette, se frottant les yeux. Il salua l'archère d'un signe de tête. Le nain n'avait lui pas bougé, continuant à ronfler la bouche ouverte.

« Bien dormi ? Lui demanda t-il.

\- J'ai connu pire, répondit-elle rapidement. J'avais trouvé le petit déjeuner mais une armoire verte lui est tombé dessus...

\- Humaine mentir, l'interrompit l'orque, innocemment. Mäw meilleur chasseur. Pas vu armoire verte. »

Gaby voulut répliquer, mais elle abandonna quand l'orque croqua de nouveau dans la carcasse de l'animal. Harold se mit à rire.

« Excusez-le, il ne comprend pas très bien notre langue. Ni les métaphores. Il a la mentalité d'un enfant de huit ans au grand mot, mais c'est un agneau. Et un compagnon d'armes indispensables, même si notre cher Gimlöm est jaloux de sa force.

\- Les nains et les armes... lâcha Gaby. J'en ai entendu parler. »

Le demi-élémentaire se tourna vers le dernier endormi. Il le secoua légèrement. Gimlöm poussa un grognement et le repoussa, tout en remontant sa couverture. Gaby sourit sadiquement. Elle se dirigea vers une flaque d'eau, remplit une de ses fioles avec, puis vint la verser sur le visage du nain. (4) Ce fut totalement inefficace. Il s'essuya le visage d'une main et se retourna de l'autre côté. Harold se releva, puis partit fouiller le sac du nain. Gimlöm se releva d'un coup.

« Qui touche à ma bourse ?! » hurla t-il en brandissant sa hache comme un fou.

Le mage lança un regard complice à l'archère, qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Elle savait que beaucoup de clichés courraient le cratère sur le caractère des nains, elle ignorait que certains d'entre eux étaient vrais. Le guerrier les fusilla du regard, mauvais, et récupéra son sac, qu'il serra contre lui. Il vérifia que rien ne lui avait été volé, et il le mit sur son dos.

« Allez les mauviettes, on bouge. » cracha t-il, mauvais.

Il attrapa la bride de son cheval et entreprit de grimper dessus. (5) A la déception générale, il réussit parfaitement à monter en selle, et lança son cheval au trot sur le sentier. Ce fut le signal pour Harold qui monta à son tour sur sa jument, avant d'aider Gaby à monter. Mäw balança le reste du lapin dans l'herbe et se mit en route.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Demanda soudainement Gaby, après plusieurs heures de route, pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé à cause de l'humeur massacrante du nain.

\- C'est assez compliqué, commença Harold. J'ai grandi chez les nains, à cause de ma nature de demi-élémentaire. Les hommes me rejetaient, partout où j'allais. Ils m'ont accueilli, je leur ai proposé mes services en échange de nourriture. Et j'ai trouvé ma place. Je connais Gimlöm depuis qu'il est tout petit. Je suis un bon ami de son père, Galmar le Galeux. C'était un des conseillers de roi von Krayn, avant que celui-ci ne devienne fou à la fuite de son fils héritier et qu'il n'abandonne son peuple. »

Gimlöm se retourna sur son poney.

« L'héritier était un lâche, en plus il était pas comme nous. Il a bien fait de fuir, avant que les conseillers n'aient l'idée de l'assassiner. Un roi nain pacifiste. Comme si on avait besoin de ça. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, tous les Krayn sont des pourritures, j'espère que leur lignée sera éteinte quand je retournerai dans mes montagnes. J'en ai marre de voir leurs tronches partout. Et d'entendre leurs noms partout. Gnagnagna, Grunlek a été vu là, gnagnagna, Grunlek a échappé à la surveillance des espions... J'vous jure, si j'le croise un jour ce Grunlek, j'lui enfonce ma hache dans la tronche.

\- Gimlöm exagère, reprit Harold. Mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Grunlek est un problème récurrent dans la cité naine... Où en étais-je ? Oh oui, notre rencontre. Le roi perdant la tête, les conseillers ont cherché à s'emparer du pouvoir. Le père de Gimlöm était une cible redoutable. Il nous a demandé de quitter la ville pour ne pas être impliqués, pendant que lui partait d'un autre côté. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu. »

Gaby fronça les sourcils. Elle finit par sourire, en regardant le nain droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez fui. »

Le nain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mauvais, puis se tourna de nouveau sur son cheval. L'archère semblait avoir touché une corde sensible. Elle lança un regard au mage, il était désolé pour son ami nain. Gaby poussa un soupir.

« Ça va, c'était une vanne ! Tous les nains sont aussi susceptibles ?!

\- On ne rigole pas avec la désertion chez les nains, vous savez, dit calmement Harold. C'est considéré comme un crime et une honte, qui pèsera sur sa famille pendant très longtemps.

\- Et Mäw ? Demanda Gaby, pour changer de sujet. Comment vous l'avez rencontré ? »

Le nain se renfrogna un peu plus sur son poney, ce qui fit rire Harold. La jeune femme lança un regard vers l'orque, marchant quelques mètres derrière eux, donnant des coups de hache dans le vide, chassant un papillon.

« Un matin, je n'ai pas trouvé Gimlöm dans sa couchette, expliqua le mage. Il était dans une grande marmite noire, en train de bouillir. Mäw a été banni de son clan, il avait faim, et la seule source de nourriture potable était semble t-il notre ami nain ici présent. Je l'ai nourri, pour nous remercier, il s'est fait un devoir de nous protéger. Puis le temps a passé, et il nous a semble t-il adopté. C'est moi qui lui ai appris les bases de notre langage, c'est un très bon élève. Avant de le rencontrer, je n'aurais jamais cru les orques capables d'agir de manière civilisée. Mais ils sont fascinants. »

L'humaine n'était pas convaincue. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, l'orque était encore bien loin d'être civilisé. Elle eut une pensée pour se pauvre lapin. (6) Le poney de Gimlöm était à l'arrêt. Le nain était descendu de sa monture et semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, arbalète à la main. Inquiet, Harold ralentit l'allure de sa jument à son tour.

« Que se passe t-il, Gimlöm ?

\- J'ai entendu un bruit étrange. Mais je ne sais pas d'où il vient. C'était tout proche. »

Gaby tendit l'oreille, tout en inspectant les buisson et les arbres du regard. (7) Elle répéra un mouvement du coin de l'œil, qui grimpa dans un arbre. Elle sortit son arc, et arma une flèche. La créature continuait de bouger, se dirigeant droit vers la position du nain. Et elle plongea dessus. La flèche partit. (8) Le monstre fut projeté en arrière, ratant sa cible de peu. Le poney du nain paniqua, et fit demi-tour au galop, Gimlöm recula lui vers les autres. C'était un gros lézard, de bien deux mètres de long. Il se roulait à terre, essayant d'arracher la flèche plantée dans son flanc. Harold descendit de cheval, et bondit en arrière. Un second lézard venait de sortir du buisson et venait de cracher un jet vert fluorescent qui fit faner une pauvre fleur en quelques secondes.

« De l'acide ! Cria t-il. Gimlöm, faites attention ! Ce sont des varans venimeux !

\- Là ! Un autre ! S'exclama Gaby en pointant dans la direction opposée. Ils nous encerclent.

\- Mäw frapper ! »

L'orque leva ses deux haches et se jeta sur le lézard qui venait de sortir. (9) Il abbatit violemment ses deux haches sur la créature, qui poussa un cri horrible. Harold prépara lui une tornade, pour la lancer sur celui en face de lui. (10) Un tourbillon de vent violent se dirigea sur le varan, emportant le varan sur sa route. Gimlöm était lui en mauvaise posture, évitant les jets d'acide en dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à pointer l'animal avec son arbalète, trop rapide, et il craignait que l'animal lui saute dessus le temps qu'il dégaine sa hache. Gaby décida de l'aider, en préparant une nouvelle flèche. (11) Le lézard esquiva au dernier moment et plongea sur le nain, qui poussa un cri de détresse. Coincé sous lui, il tentait de repousser la tête de la créature, essayant de l'atteindre au visage.

Mäw s'engagea alors vers lui, après en avoir terminé avec le précédent. (12) Il donna un violent coup de hache dans le varan, le décollant du sol. Il fit un vol plané et vint s'écraser contre un arbre. L'orque vint l'achever d'un second coup, dans le crâne, plus violent. Le crâne du varan explosa dans un dernier râle, tâchant la peau de l'orque d'une bouillie sanglante. Essoufflé, le nain se redressa. Gaby descendit du cheval.

« Pas trop secoué tête de pioche ?

\- M'en remettrai, grogna le nain. Pas grâce à toi. »

Elle ne releva pas la remarque, il allait de toute évidence très bien. L'orque continuait de frapper la carcasse du lézard, en hurlant. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un mélange d'os broyés, de peau, de sang et d'organes au sol lorsqu'il se décida enfin à abandonner sa proie. Le nain rappela son poney, et ils purent enfin se remettre en route. Harold avait bien proposé de prendre une des carcasses pour l'étudier, mais le regard dégoûté du nain et de l'humaine l'en dissuada. Il se contenta des poches à venins, pour éventuellement empoisonner une arme plus tard.

Puis le groupe se remit en marche, dans le silence. La route était encore longue, les dangers nombreux. Ce n'en avait été qu'un parmi tant d'autres, qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservait ?

* * *

(1) Test de perception de Gaby : 28/50

(2) Test de physique de Gaby : 67/65

(3) Test de physique de Mäw : 31/75

(4) Test de mental de Gimlöm : 90/45

(5) Test de physique de Gimlöm : 10/70

(6) Test de mental de Gimlöm : 32/45

(7) Test de perception de Gaby : 5/65

(8) Test de physique de Gaby : 45/65

(9) Test de physique de Mäw : 56/90

(10) Test de mental de Harold : 41/80

(11) Test de physique de Gaby : 84/65

(12) Test de physique de Mäw : 49/75

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :3 J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose. On est encore dans l'introduction de personnages, l'action arrivera bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, pour savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages. Je vous fais des bisouilles et à très vite pour Royaume en Perdition ! A bientôt !_


End file.
